Sasunaru random drable
by crazylelenumber1
Summary: I wrote this because it came to me. It was supposed to be a oneshot but thats not how it turned out. I'm probably not going to continue this unless someone asks.


A SasuNaru one shot:

Naruto woke up suddenly. He knew he heard the door. He ran downstairs to see that Sasuke was home.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled before almost pouncing on him. The only reason he didn't was because he notice that his boyfriend was hurt.

"Hey, Naruto." Sasuke said holding back a wince.

"Sasuke your hurt." Naruto stated the obvious.

"Naw it's just a little scratch." Sasuke said trying to smile.

Naruto turned around and got out the first aid kit glad he had made Sakura give him a little lesson on treating wounds.

Naruto went up to Sasuke and took off his shirt.

"Sasuke how could you have gotten so hurt I thought that you were on a B ranked mission? You never get hurt on those." Naruto said a little mad, but worried at the same time. Naruto started to treat the wound with an antibiotic ointment. Sasuke flinched at Naruto's touch.

"Sasuke you're going to need stitches." Naruto exclaimed at the sight of how deep his wound. It was longer than he thought too. It ran from his left shoulder all the way down to his thigh. "I can't handle a wound this big." Naruto stated. He lifted Sasuke into his arms bridal style.

"Naruto come on it's not that bad!" Sasuke protested to going to the hospital.

Naruto paid him no mind and just started to walk to the hospital Sasuke in his arms. When they got to the hospital he went to the front desk.

"He needs help as soon as you can." Naruto told the lady at the desk.

"Um, ok I'll go get a doctor right away." She said.

"Naruto I'm sorry the mission became an S-ranked . . . that's why I got hurt." He finished lamely.

Naruto sighed he couldn't stay mad at Sasuke when he was this hurt. "I know I'm just really worried." The blonde muttered.

"The doctor is here." Sasuke stated.

Naruto placed Sasuke gently on the gurney the doctor brought. Naruto stared as Sasuke was wheeled away. 'I hope he'll be ok.' Naruto thought.

A few hours later the doctor came out to the lobby and said that Naruto could see him now.

"Hey, Sasuke. How are you doing?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Ok, I guess; though it hurt more to get the stitches than to get the wound itself." Sasuke answered looking down at the bandages that wrapped around his whole torso.

Naruto walked over and sat on the right side of the bed trying to avoid the huge cut. Naruto kissed his lover's cheek saying everything with the one small gesture.

"I love you too Naruto." Sasuke said heart fully.

The doctor came in then. "K I know you probably don't want to hear this but, you can't do any training or missions for a while and also no engaging in sexual activities. If you put too much stress on the stitches they will come out."

Sasuke and Naruto blushed at the sexual activities thing knowing they probably would have done just that if the doctor hadn't told them not to.

Sasuke sighed but said "Ok, I get it."

"We also would like you to stay with someone for a little while if you don't already. You may need some help."

"I'll be staying with him." Naruto stated at the doctor's questioning voice.

"Good you will need to put some antibiotics on the wound and re-dress it every day though." The doctor said.

Naruto looked at him "Don't worry I can handle it. If I can't I can ask Sakura to help me."

The doctor gaped at him a little at Sakura's name because Sakura was one of the best medical Nin they had for a while.

"Uh, Ok and um good luck!" the doctor said and went back to his rounds.

"Come on Sasuke I'll take you home now." Naruto said still worried about him.

"Ok Naruto, but your ganna have to carry me again." Sasuke answered.

Naruto picked Sasuke up as if he weighed nothing and started to walk out. He got to the front desk and asked which papers to sign. He signed them Sasuke still in his arms and walked out the door. Naruto walked all the way back to the Uchiha manor and gently set Sasuke down on his bed.

Naruto kissed Sasuke on his forehead then pulled the covers up to his chin.

"Go to sleep macho man you had a rough day." Naruto said kidding only slightly.

Sasuke closed his eyes to make him happy and a few minutes later was rewarded by a deep sleep. Naruto looked at his sleeping boyfriend. 'So, cute . . . opps gotta stop that.'

Naruto slept on Sasuke's coach that night so that he wouldn't be tempted by his cute boyfriend. Naruto woke up the next day at around 8 much better than his normal 12. He got up and made himself some quick ramen and made Sasuke a fruit salad and toast.

Naruto then went into his room to wait for him to wake up. He was not surprised when he woke up only a few minutes later. Sasuke could almost never sleep after 9. He handed Sasuke the toast first saying "Good Morning!"

Sasuke took the toast and said "Thanks Naruto you didn't have too."

"I don't have to take care of my severely injured boyfriend?" Naruto questioned the Raven.

Sasuke sighed and said "I guess I can deal with this for a few days."

Naruto handed him the fruit as a reward though he was going to anyways.

"Thanks," Sasuke said.

For a few days it proceeded like this, but Sasuke was getting annoyed that he couldn't do anything. So, in the third week of his recovery he became determined to not get as much help from his kisune.

When Naruto walked into his room the next morning Sasuke said "Naruto I already changed my bandages. I also want you to go train today, if you ever want to become an AMBU member let alone Hokage you're going to need to train more."

Naruto looked at him worriedly but nodded because he knew that when Sasuke got something into his head he would go to the moon to do it. 'Just like with Itachi,' thought Naruto.

Naruto headed out to train like Sasuke told him to. He was still really worried about him though. Naruto went to one of the less used training areas and started to work on his knife throwing. It was hard for him to concentrate but he always managed to get the Kunai in the target zone. It was a huge improvement from when he was younger. Thanks to a lot of private sessions with multiple teachers Naruto was now able to throw them with great accuracy.

Naruto did a couple of rasengan and blew down a few trees. Someone checked to see what was going on.

"Oh, it's just you Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"Hey Shikamaru! I'm just doing some training, sorry if I worried anyone!" Naruto called back.

Naruto then proceed to go to the tops of trees and do multiple flips off of them to emphasize his point.

"Bye!" Shikamaru called.

Once Shikamaru was gone Naruto thought he was ready to practice his new jusu. He made two kage bunshin and they both started to go help him with his rasengun. He then started to inch the two rasengun together. But couldn't do it and the two clones puffed into air. 'Why can't I do it? It's perfect in theory.'

He gave up his training for the day discouraged, but did notice that it was at least time for lunch. Naruto didn't really feel like lunch that day because of his discouragement. He went up to Hokage Mountan and sat on one of the heads. He put his head in his hands and stared up at the clouds. He feel asleap about an hour later when he was getting bord. When he woke up it was dusk.

"Shit!" Naruto yelled at himself. He ran to the stairs and ran quite fast all the way to the Uchiha manor.


End file.
